Cheryl Maze François
Cheryl Maze François, the self-proclaimed 'sanest of all the humans'. She might very well be right. Her powers far surpass any of the other humans, as she is almost a goddess to some. With the ability to control celestial bodies, and being able to manifest abstract nouns into a physical form. People are right to be afraid. Appearance Cheryl stands exactly at 4’11” and weighs about 108 lbs. Although you wouldn't expect it, she hides muscle under her lean body. She has perfect vision, the glasses are actually an electronic system, called VIZOR , that can practically hack into anything and can’t be hacked itself. Though after an incident if you see her wearing them they are a manifested pair. Her eyes have changed color numerous times because her first power tainted them and have now ended up being a blue-gray. The same type of thing happened to her hair, but only minor and was easily cut off. Personality Through her life, Cheryl has faced a multitude of emotions within herself. She's went from being carefree before the attack on Earth, to cold and angry after Len was kidnapped, and then to land at where's she at. After dealing with so much, she's kind of relaxed. While she's not as snappy as she used to be, don't push it because she still is annoyed with idiots. She'll occasionally try her hand in humor, but we never claimed her to be a hilarious person. Then there's the part about actually caring if some people die! She doesn't want to admit it, but she thinks of some people as friends. Overall, since Len has returned her nerves are calming. That allows her to do more quiet things, like reading and drawing, instead of shooting practice. Some people will say that now she's starting to become boring, and most won't argue with that. But all you gotta do is get someone to really irritate her and she'll momentarily be her old self. History Cheryl was born and raised in futuristic France on her family's rich estate. Her mother was a scientist, one that later helped with the spaceships that took the humans away from the Evoknights and Earth. But you don't get a large estate from just being a scientist. Let's just say her father was very trained with weapons and people paid him to do "jobs". She was handling weapons as soon as she could hold one. Guns, rocket launchers, blades, tanks, and whatever else used in battle. Her father wanted her to someday take over the family business. Practicing on her private range was her favorite pastime. Second was drawing and sketching, which she was pretty good at. When she was five she met Len, her childhood friend. She went to a private school and was usually getting into trouble. She wasn't one for the rules and was in the headmaster's office at least three times a week. Once she was almost arrested when she was eight. Why? Well she pulled two guns on a boy who grabbed her skirt. It took some convincing to get that straightened out, and some money. But the commotion eventually died down. She went on with her schooling normally until the last year before the Evoknights invaded. That final year was a bit hectic for her. Her father had drawn the attention of the Russian mafia. He had to flee for four months to evade attempts at his life. Thus leaving his wife and daughter unguarded, only able to hope they wouldn't discover him. But alas it did not happen that way. Three months before the invasion, mobsters kidnapped Cheryl to use as bait. Of course her father took it and came running to the rescue. Luckily his training dispatched the mobsters. But not without costs. He and Cheryl both sustained injuries that left them in the hospital for some time. After that incident Cheryl and her mother went to stay with some friends of the family, the Kagamine's. But that was a short stay because two months later the invasion of Earth happened. When Len lost her memory, she said that she was her master thinking that Len was only joking around. She went with Len on the rocket when the aliens attacked. She vowed to keep Len safe, no matter what it takes. On a few occasions she's failed this vow, though. Despite loving weapons so much, Cheryl wasn't this cold-hearted. Her innocence was being chipped away since they landed on Sigma. After Len was kidnapped she practically lost all emotions, except for hatred. The training her father had given her had kicked in on a mental level. She had 'become the training.' Because of this she drifted away from the other humans. It didn't stop her from getting Game to build a spaceship to go get Len. During the building process she was bored and almost always was in her room. She hated it and not being able to do anything built up her anger. So she snapped one day, on the girl Lenina. A fight ensued, in which she destroyed two apartment rooms with her power. She was unconscious for three days, after which came the Christmas party. In which she got drunk. That led to being left on Sigma when Game and the others went to rescue Len themselves. But while they were gone she got involved with illegal gambling. No, she didn't owe anyone. She was the club owner's, Nereo a Chromaken, right-hand woman. Under the aliases Sam, Cheryl worked to crack down on people cheating, mainly using her VIZOR and a Xiaora pup named Aurtu. So once Len was returned she didn't get to really see him again. Before the Evoknight invasion of Sigma could happen, Kargagna took the superpowered humans to Cooperio Island and she was one of them. She and Game escaped from the maze to see the Evoknights launching their hunt. The two of them, with the help of Kenji, held off the threat until the Varsian forces destroyed the rest of the enemy fleet. While Cheryl attended the briefing about how to take back Sigma, she did not actually take part in any of the fighting. After the war she ended up in Station 2 like the rest of the humans. Category:Characters Category:Humans